


Hug

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Comfort, M/M, They just need hugs, at least they have each other now sobs, it's just kinda acknowledged that it exists, mention of trauma but nothing explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Aftermath of a venting session.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Woo day 2 and motivation not lost yet? Crazy

It was what they both needed.  
Once again they had vented about traumatic events to each other and while it was good to get it off their chests, they'd also both be quick to admit that it wouldn't be nearly as helpful and nice without the calm afterwards.  
Dimitri was holding Des who was still a bit shaken.  
These moments weren't uncommon by all means but finally saying things you've been bottling up and even realizing something new along the rant was always very emotional.  
Past trauma. The two had more than enough of it. And there was something strangely comforting about the mutual understanding they shared.  
Sniffling one last time Des finally relaxed his hold onto Dimitri's chest a little.  
He smiled, trying not to sound too emotional.  
"You smell lovely."


End file.
